Curious Minho
by cuttiekyu
Summary: wonkyu family again :)


**Curious Minho**

**Cast : Choi Siwon**

** Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun**

** Choi Minho ( 3 yo )**

** Choi Sulli ( 6 month), dll**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, typo(s) bertegaran**

**Summary : No summary, it's wonkyu family**

**Happy Reading**

Siwon membuka pintu kamar bercat biru dengan gambar mobil didepannya secara perlahan, berusaha tidak menciptakan suara berisik yang akan membangunkan bocah tampan berusia tiga tahun yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan mainan khas laki – laki tersebut, nuansa biru memenuhi kamar yang mulai di tempati choi minho sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, namja tampan itu tersenyum, melihat putra pertamanya yang masih memejamkan mata sambil mengemut jempol kanannya, ternyata kebiasaannya itu masih belum hilang padahal sekarang dia sudah cukup besar.

Siwon menghampiri minho, mengecup pipi bulat itu berulang – ulang kali sampai membuat minho menggeliat tidak nyaman dan akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya karna merasa terganggu dengan perbuatan sang daddy.

"morning babyboy" ucap siwon sambil mengangkat minho dan menggendongnya, putra pertama pasangan choi siwon dan cho kyuhyun ini sekarang sudah besar, sifat ketergantungannya pada sang mommy pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang, terbukti dari minho yang sudah memiliki kamar sendiri dan tidak lagi tidur bersama wonkyu, dan mungkin bocah tampan itu juga sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah menjadi oppa, dan tentunya adik bayinya yang lucu itu lebih membutuhkan perhatian kedua orangtuanya terutama sang mommy, selain itu minho juga semakin pintar, terbukti dia selalu penarasan dengan hal – hal yang baru dilihatnya, dan dia tidak akan ragu bertanya pada siapapun yang ada didekatnya, hal itu tentu saja membuat siwon dan kyuhyun bangga namun juga terkadang gemas pada minho, masalahnya bocah tampan itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia puas.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya siwon, minho memeluknya erat sambil mengangguk, ohh rupanya si babyboy sedang manja pada daddynya.

"daddy, mommy" gumam minho di ceruk leher siwon

"mommy sedang memandikan sulli, kajja kita kesana" ajak siwon, namja tampan itu membawa minho ke kamarnya, diatas ranjang king sizenya siwon melihat istrinya sedang mamakaikan sulli baju setelah memandikan bayi cantik yang dilahirkan kyuhyun enam bulan lalu itu.

"nahh sulli sudah cantik" suara lembut kyuhyun terdengar, namja manis itu tampak bermain – main dengan sulli setelah memakaikan pakaian lucu pada bayi cantiknya, membuat sulli tertawa.

"mommy" panggil minho sambil turun dari gendongan siwon dan berlari kearah mommynya, memeluk kaki jenjang namja yang telah melahirkannya itu erat.

"ohhh, my babyboy sudah bangun" kyuhyun memberikan ciuman sayang pada putranya.

"ne mommy, apa saengie sudah mandi?" tanya minho, bocah tampan yang masih menggunakan piama bergambar mobil berwarna merah itu menengok ke arah adik cantiknya.

"ne, apa minho mau mencium sulli?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne" jawab minho, bocah tampan itu langsung menghampiri sang adik yang menatap penuh minat ke arahnya, "morning saengie, muach, uhhh sulli wangi sekali seperti mommy" minho mencium gemas pipi bulat sulli yang kemerahan, kyuhyun dan siwon tersenyum senang melihat minho yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, mereka merasa sangat beruntung di karuniai putra pintar seperti minho.

"sulli sudah wangi, tapi kenapa oppanya belum mandi?" tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengacak rambut hitam minho.

Minho hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "hehe, minho lupa mommy" jawab minho

"kalau begitu kajja kita mandi" ucap siwon sambil mengangkat minho kegendongannya, kebiasaan minho saat daddynya libur begini adalah dimandikan oleh daddynya.

Siwon menggendong minho menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya, sedangkan kyuhyun sambil menggendong sulli mengambil pakaian minho di kamar bocah tampan itu dan juga pakaian suaminya.

Didalam kamar mandi siwon dengan cekatan membuka baju minho, dia sendiri membuka pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan celana pendek saja, membuat perut kotak – kotaknya terlihat jelas, ini pertama kalinya siwon ikut mandi bersama minho, biasanya dia hanya memandikan putra tampannya itu saja.

"daddy mwoya?" tanya minho melihat enam kotak di perut siwon, bocah tampan itu melihat perutnya sendiri, tidak ada kotak – kotak seperti milik daddynya yang ada perutnya justru bulat dan sedikit membuncit, rasa ingin tau minho mulai timbul, mengapa perutnya berbeda dengan milik siwon.

"mwo?" tanya siwon

"igo" minho menunjuk ke perut siwon, "mengapa di perut daddy ada coklatnya" tanya minho melihat perut siwon yang mirip dengan coklat kesukaannya.

"eh?! Coklat? Maksud minho ini?" siwon menunjuk absnya, minho mengangguk mantap, siwon bingung sendiri harus menjawabnya bagaimana, "emm ini namanya abs" jawab siwon

"eb? eb itu nama makanan apa daddy? Dan kenapa menempel di perut daddy?" tanya minho lagi

Siwon ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, bagaimana bisa minho mengira ini jenis makanan, yahh mungkin karna bentuknya yang seperti coklat. "ini bukan makanan babyboy, tapi otot yang terbentuk karna olehraga" jawab siwon sabar

Dahi minho berkerut bingung karna berfikir keras, "minho juga sering olah raga bersama mommy daddy, tapi kenapa minho tidak punya abbrrr eb, ab-abs?" tanya minho kesulitan menyebut abs

Siwon ingin tertawa melihat minho kesulitan menyebut abs, tapi bocah tampan itu akan marah dan menangis kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada jatah mingguannya dari istri tercintanya, dia pasti akan dimarahi habis – habisan kalau membuat minho menangis, dan apa itu tadi? Olahraga? Kalian jangan salah sangka yang dimaksud olahraga minho bersama kyuhyun adalah bermain PSP, kyuhyun tidak akan mau repot – repot olahraga yang akan membuatnya berkeringat dan lelah.

"daddy!" kesal minho melihat siwon yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya justru tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"mian baby, dengar daddy, minho tidak punya abs karna minho masih kecil, nanti kalau minho sudah dewasa minho akan punya abs seperti daddy, apa minho mengerti?" tanya siwon, walaupun terihat masih agak bingung akhirnya minho mengangguk, membuat siwon dapat bernafas lega, setidaknya dia akan terbebas dari 'curious minho', yahh walaupun hanya sebentar. Selesai dengan sesi tanya jawab siwon mulai memandikan minho, menyabuni seluruh badan bocah tampan itu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, sesudahnya dia sendiri mandi, setelah selesai dia memakaikan handuk kecil di pinggang minho dan dipinggangnya sendiri.

Setelah memakaikan pakaian pada minho dan pada dirinya sendiri siwon membawa minho ke ruang makan dimana kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga tercintanya. Saat siwon sampai bersama minho kyuhyun sedang menyusun sandwich di meja makan sambil bernyanyi untuk sulli, namja manis itu memang suka sekali bernyanyi untuk anak – anaknya, siwon juga sangat suka mendengar suara merdu kyuhyun.

"mommy minho lapar" ucap minho sambil naik ke kursinya dengan susah payah, yang akhirnya siwon turun tangan untuk membantu minho naik ke kursinya, bocah tampa itu langsung duduk dengan manis sambil memasang senyum tampan, supaya mommynya cepat memberikan sandwich tuna lezat kesukaannya itu padanya.

"baiklah, ini untuk anak mommy yang tampan" kyuhyun memberikan sandwich itu pada minho dan juga segelas susu untuk putra tampannya itu.

'gomawo mommy cantik" rayu minho

"sama – sama sayang, poppo" ucap kyuhyun yang dibalas kecupan sayang bocah tampan itu di pipi kyuhyun.

"untuk daddy mana?" ucap siwon ikut memasang senyum untuk merayu kyuhyun, yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan dibahu kekar namja tampan itu, sungguh siwon tidak cocok melakukan aegyo.

"terima kasih mommy, popponya mana" ucap siwon setelah kyuhyun meletakkan sandwich dipiringnya dan juga segelas kopi untuk siwon, namka tampan itu memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah kyuhyun, meminta ciuman dari istri manisnya itu.

"aish hyung" walaupun malu kyuhyu tetap mencium bibir siwon, tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan siwon sedikit melumat bibir merah kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun merona malu karna peebuatan siwon.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya, mendekap sulli yang sedang menyusu padanya. "hyung hari ini sulli akan imunisasi" ucap kyuhyun

"benarkah? Ah hyung ingin sekali mengantarmu tapi hyung sudah ada janji dengan donghae hyung dan yunho hyung untuk bermain golf" sesal siwon, pasalnya janji itu sudah dibuatnya sejak lama, dan dia tidak enak kalau membatalkannya begitu saja.

"tidak papa hyung, aku bisa bergi sendiri, lagupula eomma akan menemaniku" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu tau siwon merasa bersalah karna tidak bisa menemaninya.

"eomma ikut?" tanya siwon, seingatnya kemarin eommaya itu sedang menemani appanya keluar negeri, "bukankah eomma sedang di Beijing?" tanya siwon

"hyung kan tau sendiri bagaimana eomma, eomma itu akan melakukan apapun untuk sulli, begitu eomma tau kalau hari ini sulli akan imunisasi dia langsung pulang dengan jet pribadi dan meninggalkan appa sendirian di Beijing" ucap kyuhyun sambil terkekeh, yahh mertuanya itu memang sangat menyayangi cucu – cucunya, terbukti dari mainan minho yang menumpuk dan juga pakaian – pakain lucu sulli yang melimpah.

"minho akan ikut denganmu baby?" tanya siwon

"tentu saja, minho akan ikut mommy kan?" tanya kyuhyun pada bocah tampan yang masih melahap sandwichnya.

"eum, appa akan pergi dengan hae ahjussi dan yun ahjussi?" bukannya menjawab minho malah bertanya pada daddynya

"ne" jawab siwon bingung, apa hubungannya?

"apa taeminnie dan chang hyung akan ikut?" tanya minho lagi

Ahhh siwon mengerti sekarang, minho memang sangat akrab anak dari sahabatnya itu, "ne, taemin dan changmin akan ikut" jawab siwon

"kalau begitu minho ikut daddy saja mommy" putus minho

"minho yakin? Nanti minho akan mengganggu daddy bermain golf, minho ikut mommy saja ne menemani saeng, nanti ada halmoni juga" bujuk kyuhyun

"tidak papa baby, biar minho bersamaku, pergilah bersama eomma, biar hyung yang menjaga minho" ucap siwon menenangkan

"ne mommy, minho janji tidak akan nakal" janji minho sambil menatap mommynya dan memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang dipelajarinya dari kyuhyun.

"anak pintar" siwon mengacak rambut minho bangga, dan akhirnya kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, menyerah, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan kedua namja yang dicintainya ini.

.

.

Siwon dan minho sudah ada di tempat bermain golf , namja tampan itu menunggu donghae dan yunho yang belum datang, disampingnya minho yang hari ini terlihat sangat tampan dengan menggunakan baju baseball dengan tulisan namanya dipunggungnya, lengkap dengan topi berwarna merah, baju ini adalah salah satu hadiah dari puluhan hadiah yang dibelikan halmoninya. Minho duduk tenang sambil memakan sebuah coklat ditangannya, yahh gara – gara siwon minho jadi sangat suka dengan coklat, padahal kyuhyun ingin minho baru boleh makan coklat saat sudah berusia empat atau lima tahun, tapi karna siwon memberi minho coklat untuk pertama kalinya saat bocah tampan itu berusia empat belas bulan, minho jadi sangat menyukai coklat (baca, Keep It Secret From Mommy). Siwon meringis saat mengingat betapa murkanya kyuhyun saat namja manis itu mengetahui siwon memberikan minho coklat dulu, bahkan istrinya itu mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari, bukan hanya itu dia juga harus menerima ocehan dan jeweran dari ummanya, uhh mengingatnya membuat siwon bergidik ngeri, tidak akan lagi dia membuat kyuhyun marah.

"maaf menunggu lama" donghae datang berbarengan dengan yunho, namja dengan julukan ikan itu menggandeng bayi manis seumuran minho, sedangkan yunho berjalan dengan santai diikuti bocah kelebihan tinggi badan berusia enam tahun, yang bernama jung changmin, putranya bersama sang istri tercinta kim (jung) jaejong.

"minho!" pekik changmin senang saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya ternyata juga ikut, jung changmin memang belum mempunyai adik karna itu dia sangat menyayangi minho seperti adiknya sendiri.

"chang hyung!" minho tak kalah senang, bocah tampan itu memeluk changmin yang tingginya jauh darinya, minho sangat menyukai changmin, changmin sangat baik padanya dan suka mengajaknya bermain, selain itu changmin juga suka memberinya makanan, padahal changmin terkenal pelit soal makanan tapi kalau pada minho dia rela membagi makanannya.

"kkekke, hyung kangen minho" ucap changmin memelu badan mungil minho erat, dia sangat menyukai memeluk minho, empuk, hangan, dan lembut seperti mommy minho, Cho (choi) kyuhyun.

"minho juga hyung" balas minho sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke perut buncit changmin.

"kalian melupakan minnie" kesal bocah lain yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan minho dan changmin.

"anny, minho juga kangen taeminnie" sahut minho cepat tidak ingin bocah manis itu menangis, bisa dimarahi hyuk ahjussi nanti dia kalau membuat anak kesayangannya menangis. Changmin yang merasa dirinya yang paling dewasa disini lalu mengandeng kedua tangan mungil bocah itu untuk mengikuti appa mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

"ahhh boneka minnie!" histeris taemin saat melihat boneka ikannya ditabrak oleh mobil yang dimainkan minho, disebelahnya minho masih menjalankan mobil mainnya secara brutal dan menabrak apapun, changmin sedang asik memainkan game dari PSP hitamnya, bocah berusia enam tahun itu sesekali hanya melirik ke arah taemin dan minho, memastikan keduanya tidak bertengkar, apa kalian bertanya dimana appa mereka? Ketiga namja tampan itu saat ini sedang bermain golf di tengah lapangan rumput, membiarkan anak mereka bermain di pinggir lapangan.

"ikan seharusnya dilaut" sahut minho masih menabraki boneka ikan taemin

"mino jahat, kalau ikan Minnie terluka bagaimana" rengeknya sambil memeluk boneka nemonya

"kalau begitu minho akan membawanya kerumah sakit menggunakan Amber" ocehnya, mengucapkan salah satu karakter dalam kartun Robocar polly yang suka ditontonnya, Amber si mobil ambulance (kalo yang pernah nonton the return superman pasti tau hehe).

"wiyu wiyu, beep beep amber mau lewat" ucap minho sambil menirukan suara mobil ambulan

"kalau begitu Minnie jadi dokternya saja" sahut taemin semangat, bocah manis ini melupakan kekesalannya pada minho tadi, changmin hanya dapat menatap gemas keduanya.

"mino, kok won ahjussi tidak mengajak cul-cul?" tanya taemin

"Minnie, nama saengie itu sulli bukan cul-cul" protes minho mendengar taemin mengganti nama adik bayinya.

"biar saja, lebih enak cul-cul" kekeh taemin, "mino belum menjawab pertanyaan Minnie, wae?" tanyanya lagi

"kata mommy dan daddy, sulli masih kecil tidak boleh dibawa jalan – jalan dulu, nanti sulli sakit, minho tidak mau sulli sakit" jawab minho

"ohhh" taemin manggut – manggut mengerti, lalu tiba – tiba wajah bocah itu menjadi berseri – seri, "eomma dan appa minnie juga berjanji akan membuatkan minnie adik bayi" girang taemin

"jinja? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya minho penasaran, mungkin saja dia bisa meminta mommy dan daddynya membuat adik lagi.

"minnie tidak tau" jawab taemin lesu

"ahh, bagaimana kalau kita tanya chang hyung, chang hyung kan sudah sekolah, pasti tau" usul minho, kedua bocah itu langsung menghampiri changmin yang tengan asik bermain game.

"Chang hyung!" teriak keduanya sambil menubruk changmin, membuat bocah tinggi itu nyaris terjungkal di kursinya kalau tidak dengan sigap menahan badannya.

"wae? Ughh mereka berat sekali" keluh changmin menerima pelukan dua buntalan imut ini

"chang hyung, bagaimana cara membuat adik bayi?" tanya minho langsung

"mwo? Adik bayi?" heran changmin, "hyung tidak tau" jawab changmin, membuat kedua bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu menunduk lesu.

"ughh chang hyung tidak bisa diandalkan" ledek minho

"mino benar" tambah taemin

"yahh, kalian" kesal changmin, kalau dia tau dia juga mau membuatnya, changmin kan juga ingin adik lucu seperti sulli.

"ahh minho punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita tanya daddy, daddy minho kan pintar" usul minho, yang dibalas anggukan kedua bocah lainnya, ketiganya langsung berlari ke arah appa mereka yang sedang asik bermain di tengah lapangan rumput.

"APPA/DADDY!" teriak ketiga bocah itu, menghentikan yunho yang sudah hendak memukul bola golf di depannya, yunho bahkan sampai mengelus dadanya mendengar teriakan ketiga bocah –terutama changmin- yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"ada apa babyboy?" tanya siwon sambil mengangkat minho kegendongannya, diikuti donghae yang langsung mengggendong taemin.

"daddy bagaimana cara membuat adik bayi?" tanya minho langsung

"MWOYA!?" dan langsung membuat ketiga appa itu berteriak kaget

"minho baby, daripada minho mendengar hal itu?" tanya siwon gusar

"minnie, minnie bilang hae ahjussi dan hyuk ahjussi akan membuatkannya dik bayi" jawab minho polos, yang langsung membuat siwon dan yunho memandang donghae horror.

"astaga donghae aku tau kau dan hyuk sangat mesum, tapi jangan kau tulari juga hal itu pada taemin, dia masih kecil" komen yunho

"yak! Hyung itu tidak benar" elak donghae

"minnie apa itu benar?" tanya siwon pada taemin, bocah imut itu mengangguk polos, "nahh hae hyung anak kecil tidak bisa berbohong" tuding siwon.

"ck, kalian salah paham, ini semua karna kau siwon" tuding donghae balik

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" tanya siwon

"kau tau, sejak kyuhyun melahirkan sulli, taemin terus merengak padaku dan eunhyuk untuk memberinya adik juga, karna tidak tega melihatnya yang menangis terus akhirnya aku dan hyukkie mengatakan padanya akan membuatkannya adik" donghae menjelaskan, anaknya itu memang iri pada minho yang sudah punya adik.

"hahaha" siwon dan yunho sukses tertawa keras, sedangkan ketiga bocah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"daddy, jadi bagaimana?" tanya minho lagi, bocah tampan itu kalau sudah penasaran dengan sesuatu pasti tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan jawaban.

"ehh? Emm baby boy, pertanyaannya daddy jawab nanti saja ne" bujuk siwon

"anny" tolak minho cepat wajahnya sudah berkerut kesal, siap menangis.

"aissshh ottohke?" gumam siwon bingung, kadang dia merutuki minho yang terlalu pintar, namja tampan itu melirik donghae meminta namja itu bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun ini karna salahnya juga.

"emmm begini, membuat adik bayi itu hanya bisa dilakukan eomma dan appa" ucap siwon

"wae ahjussi? Apa minnie, mino dan chang hyung tidak bisa membuatnya?" tanya taemin

"anny, adik baby hanya bisa dibuat oleh eomma dan appa yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi, eummm mereka harus berkerjasama untuk membuatnya" tambah donghae, yang dihadiahi deathglare dari siwon dan yunho.

"kerjasama? Apa seperti semut – semut yang saling menolong mengangkat makanan mereka appa?" tanya changmin mengingat salah satu buku belajarnya yang bergambar semut yang saling gotong royong. Mendengar ucapa changmin keduabocah yang lain membayangkan kedua orang tuanya berkerjasama, seperti membuat adonan kue untuk membuat adik bayi.

"apa dibuatnya diperut mommy?" tanya minho mengingat perut mommynya yang besar sebelum sulli lahir.

"ne begitu" jawab yunho sabar

"kalau begitu pulang nanti, chang akan meminta eomma berkerjasama dengan appa, biar chang cepat punya adik baby" ucap changmin semangat yang membuat yunho menatap anaknya itu ngeri, bisa – bisa dia dicincang boojaenya karna meracuni fikiran putranya yang masih polos.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan kalian sudah lapar kan?" ucap siwon tiba – tiba, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ketiga bocah itu dari pertanyaaan dengan topic 'membuat adik'.

"ne daddy, minho lapar" seru minho senang

"minnie juga"

"changmin juga ahjussi" ucap changmin paling bersemangat, bocah tinggi ini memang paling antusias kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, mendengar hal itu ketiga appa itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"kalau begitu kajja bereskan mainan kalian dan kita makan" ucap siwon sambil menurunkan minho, dan membiarkan bocah tampan itu mengambil mainannya sendiri, siwon memang sudah membiasakan putranya bertanggungjawab walau masih kecil. Setelah memastikan ketiga bocah itu sibuk dengan mainnannya siwon menghampiri donghae, "hae hyung, kau yang harus membayar makan siang kita" ucap siwon

Donghae hanya pasrah, sepertinya dia akan bangkrut apalagi mengingat nafsu makan changmin yang luar biasa.

.

.

Seluruh pengunjung restoran seafood itu memandang takjub pada bocah – bocah imut yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di kursi mereka, sebenarnya bukan hanya bocah – bocah itu yang menarik perhatian tapi juga tiga namja berwajah rupawan yang bertatus sebagai ayah ketiga bocah lucu itu, minho bahkan sampai sebal melihat ahjuma – ahjumma yang tidak lebih cantik dari mommynya itu memandangi daddyya seperti predator.

"minho jangan menumpahkan airnya" larang siwon saat melihat minho memainkan air putih di gelas yang dipegangnya.

"daddy kita akan makan apa?" tanya minho

"kita akan makan udang" jawab siwon, ini adalah pertama kalinya siwon memberikan minho udang

"udang?" tanya minho heran, dia baru mendengar makanan itu

"wahhh, udang sangat enak minho" ucap changmin semangat, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia memakan makanan laut tersebut.

"jinja?" tanya minho semangat

"apa kalian mau melihatnya?" tanya siwon, direstoran ini memang ada akuarium besar yang berisi hewan laut yang masih hidup, mereka memang menyediakan makanan dari bahan – bahan yang segar.

"ne daddy" jawab minho semangat

Siwon langsung menurunkan minho dari kursinya, membiarkan putra tampannya beserta taemin dan changmin berlari ke arah akuarium, melihat udang dan hewan laut lainnya sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang.

"mana udang chang hyung?" tanya minho yang memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana bentuk udang

"igo" changmin menunjuk hewan kecil yang tersembunyi di pipa – pipa yang ada di dalam akuarium.

"mana – mana" taemin dan minho berjejalan melihat ke akuarium, wajah mereka menempel dikaca akuarium sampai membuat pipi chubby mereka melebar karna tergencet kaca, benar – benar imut.

"aigo, anak – anak manis, kalian ingin melihat apa?" tanya seorang ahjumma yang tampak gemas melihat minho dan taemin.

"udang ahjumma" sahut minho dan taemin

"tunggu sebentar akan ahjumma ambilkan ne" ahjumma itu mengambil baskom kecil dan juga saringan, dengan cekatan tangannya mengambil udang – udang yang berada dalam akuarium itu dengan saringan lalu meletakkannya di baskom kecil itu.

Minho, taemin dan changmin langsung jongkok di sekeliling baskom, memperhatikan udang – udang tersebut, mereka memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sampai tiba – tiba seekor udang melompat dan mengenai pipi taemin, hal itu sontak membuat ketiganya kaget dan sedetik kemudian tangis kedua bocah itu terdengar.

"hueeeeee hikssss appa" taemin menangis sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja terkena sabetan udang, minho sendiri menangis karna melihat taemin menangis dan merasa bahwa udang – udang itu mengerikan, sedangkan changmin,bocah tinggi itu sekarang sedang kebingungan bagaimana cara menenangkan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"wae, wae, wae?" siwon dan donghae menghampiri mereka, membawa kedua bocah yang sedang menangis itu kepelukan mereka.

"daddy, udangnya mau memakan minnie hueeeee" jawab minho di sela tangisnya

"mwo? Cup cup, mereka tidak akan memakan taeminnie, udang tidak jahat" rayu siwon sambil mengambil seekor udang dan meunjukkannya pada minho, namun bukannya diam justru tangis bocah itu semakin keras.

"anny, minho tidak mau udang hwaaaaaa" minho menjauhkan tangan siwon

"ne, ne daddy letakkan tapi jangan menangis lagi" bujuk siwon, namja tampan itu membawa minho kembali ke meja mereka, ck kelakuan bocah – bocah ini ada – ada saja.

"sssttt jangan menangis lagi, sebentar lagi makanannya datang" ucap siwon sambil membersihkan pipi chubby minho dari sisa airmata, bocah tampan itu sesekali masih sesenggukkan.

Akhirnya makanan yang ditunggu mereka datang, meja mereka nampak penuh dengan berbagai makanan hasil laut, udang, kepiting dan gurita yang tampak menggiurkan.

"daddy, mwoya mwoya?" tanya minho melihat makanan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

"ini udang tadi, lihat tidak menakutkan bukan?, ehh jangan menangis lagi, ini sangat enak minho" sahut siwon cepat saat melihat minho hendak menangis lagi, dengan cekatan tangannya mengambil udang dan mengupasnya untuk minho, "ka, cobalah" siwon mengangsurkan udang itu ke depan mulut minho, bocah itu nampak ragu, namun setelah melihat wajah meyakinkan siwon minho membuka mulutnya, membiarkan daddynya memasukkan udang itu ke dalam mulutmya.

"masitta?" tanya siwon

"eum" minho mengangguk mantap, "minho mau lagi daddy" ucapnya, siwon tersenyum senang, sepertinya putranya itu lupa dengan ketakutannya terhadap udang, taemin juga melakukan hal yang sama, bocah imut itu sudah tidak takut lagi, justru memakan udang dengan sangat lahap, walaupun bekas airmata masih ada dipipinya, ketiga namja tampan itu tersenyum lega melihat anak – anaknya yang makan dengan lahap.

.

.

Siwon pulang kerumah saat hari sudah menjelang malam, minho sendiri sudah tertidur lelap di gendongannya, begitu masuk kerumah dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang menimang si bungsu sulli yang memang terkadang sulit untuk tidur.

"hyung sudah pulang?" sambut kyuhyun, namja manis itu menghampiri suaminya yang kelihatan tampak lelah, dikecupnya bibir siwon singkat. "bagaimana jalan – jalan hari ini dengan minho?" tanya kyuhyun lembut

"melelahkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan" jawab siwon, walau rasa lelah terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya namun ayah dua anak ini juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya, dia merasa semakin dekat dengan minho setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dekat putranya itu, walaupun harus dibuat pusing dengan seluruh pertanyaan minho yang kadang – kadang tidak masuk akal siwon tidak merasa keberatan, bukankah tugas orangtua memang menjawab seluruh pertanyaan sang anak, menuntun anak itu jangan sampai dia salah.

"aku bisa lihat hyung sangat senang" lega kyuhyun

"tentu saja, kau tau baby, mungkin minho nanti akan sejenius dirimu, dia selalu penasaran dengan apapun" ucap siwon semangat

"benarkah?"

"ne, kau tidak tau bagaimana pusingnya hyung menjawab pertanyaan minho, dia sangat kritis"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, namja manis itu sangat senang mendengar seluruh cerita siwon tentang kegiatannya bersama minho seharian ini, menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi sang suami, kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat siwon bercerita tentang minho yang takut pada udang tapi tetap memakannya lahap, ibu dua anak itu merasa seluruh lelahnya merawat sulli seharian menghilang mendengar bagaimana semangatnya siwon bercerita. siwon, minho dan sulli memang selalu bisa mambuatnya merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini karna memiliki mereka dihidupnya.

**END**

**Another oneshot gaje, gara – gara kebanyakan nonton the return of superman munculah ff gaje ini kawan – kawan, saya lagi suka banget sama triplets imut #curhat dan jadilah wonkyu yang saya jadikan pelampiasan hehe.**

**Semoga teman – teman suka, maaf kalau banyak typo yang masih bertebaran, dan ketdak sesuaian isi dan judulnya, gomawo untuk teman – teman yang udah baca dan review di ff gaje ku, akhir kata pai –pai …**


End file.
